Nowadays, the trend of developing server power source is developed toward miniaturization and high power density. In the server industry, a power conversion system usually comprises a power rack and plural power conversion devices. The power conversion devices are installed in the power rack. Moreover, these power conversion devices are connected with each other in series or in parallel in order to provide electric power to electronic devices. For increasing the output power of the power conversion system, it is necessary to increase the number of power conversion devices. However, if the width of the power rack is fixed, it is necessary to use the power conversion devices with smaller width.
Moreover, the power conversion device needs a sufficient power transmission area to construct the path between electronic components. As the magnitude of the output current increases, a higher power transmission area is required. Since the power transmission area of the power conversion device that outputs low voltage and large current increases, the width reduction of the power conversion device is limited. The limitation of the width reduction is detrimental to the miniaturization and high power density of the power source. Moreover, since the width of the power conversion device decreases, the electronic components are concentrated along the width direction. Because of the above problems, the heat dissipating efficiency of the electronic components of the power conversion device is usually deteriorated. Consequently, the performance of the power conversion device is unsatisfied.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved power conversion device in order to overcome the above drawbacks.